The present invention relates to the new and distinct cultivar of Coneflower from the genus Echinacea and given the cultivar name ‘Orange You Awesome’. The new plant was the result of a self-pollination by the inventor of an unnamed proprietary hybrid known as 14-6-88 (not patented) on Jul. 15, 2015 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich. This seedling was evaluated first in trials in the summer of 2016 at the same nursery and assigned the breeder code of 15-7-2. Echinacea ‘Orange You Awesome’ has been asexually propagated at the same nursery by crown division since 2017 and also using careful shoot tip tissue culture procedures and found to reproduce plants that exhibit all the characteristics identical to the original plant.
Echinacea ‘Orange You Awesome’ is distinct from all other Coneflowers known to the inventor. The nearest comparison cultivars are ‘Atomic Orange’ U.S. Provisional Patent No. 62/918,484, ‘Balsomador’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,639, ‘Julia’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,629, ‘Flame Thrower’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,932, ‘Tiki Torch’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,839, ‘TNECHKIO’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,769.
The parent plant, 14-6-88, was not maintained as either plants or in photography, so no comparison is possible. ‘Atomic Orange’ is slightly shorter in habit and the ray florets are more reddish-orange. ‘Balsomador’ is slightly smaller in habit and ray florets have a more reddish-orange overlay. ‘Julia’ has narrower ray florets that are less overlapping and more greyed-orange to reddish-orange watermelon pink on taller plants. ‘Flame Thrower’ produces much taller and broader plants with ray petals that cup down producing duller ray florets with more greyed orange to orangish-yellow. ‘Tiki Torch’ is much taller in habit, the inflorescences are smaller and the ray florets are orangish-pink. ‘TNECHKIO’ has much shorter habit, smaller inflorescences and the ray petals are more reddish-orange.